White Lantern Taren Overseer
Write the text of your article here!White Lantern Tarren Overseer Origin:Deep in sector 691 a black ring flies into a planet. The ring doesn’t take long to find it’s host as it slides onto the finger of the long dead corpse. The new Black Lantern begins to stir and rises to his feet only to be struck by a brilliant light. The luminous glow surrounds the Lantern as his flesh begins to shift. The man’s hair begins to recolor as his eyes regain the spark of life. The man that was just dead mere moments ago is now very much alive. The Black ring rejects the host as it falls to the ground.A hand covered in a white glove grabs the ring as it begins to fly off in search of it’s next would be host. The ring is crushed. The newly revived man turns to his would be saviour and asks, “Who are you?” The man glowing with a pure white light responds, “I am the White Lantern of Sector 691” All across the galaxy similar events take place as would be Black Lanterns come back to life. Slowly the tide begins to turn as a shimmering light breaks through the darkness of the Blackest Night. On a small planitoid near the barrier of the multiverse known as the Source Wall, a man in a pure white robe walks towards a small cave. In the cave is a large white power battery . The man walks towards the Battery and reachs inside the shimmering white light.In but a few seconds the man removes his hand and revels a white ring. The robed man whispers to the ring, “Sector 2814...Earth.” The ring glows with the intensity or a new star and flies out of the cave as it seeks it’s new owner. The robed man exits the cave and is greeted by hundreds of various beings. The man raises his arms and shouts, “Welcome to the White Lantern Corps!” The ring hurtling through space decends to Earth and searches out a nomad deep within the confines of the Canadian Rockies. The ring slows as it finds it’s owner. The bald man holds out his steady hand as the ring slips onto his finger. A bright white light washes over the man cloaking him in a uniform. The ring speaks into the mind of the nomad, “Tarren Overseer of Earth. You have the will to protect all life. Please recite the oath.” Tarren smiles and points his new ring to the sky as he recites the new oath,“The day will dawn on Blackest NightShining rays of purest whiteIn Brightest Day the universe healsWith this light my ring reveals!” With that Tarren shoots off into space towards the small planitoid for training. Powers and Abilities:The source of power for all Lantern Corps comes from the emotional spectrum. The White Lanterns weild the color white which stands for Life and Friendship. Every White Lantern wields a power ring that can generate a variety of effects, sustained purely by the ring bearer's strength of will. The greater the user's willpower and proximity to a planet that is teeming with life, the more effective the ring. The limits of the power ring's abilities are not clearly defined. Like the other power rings of the emotional spectrum the White Lantern ring is capable of accomplishing anything within the imagination of the ring bearer. Power rings have (but are not limited to) the following effects:• Creates solid 'light energy' which is only limited by the mind• Constructs of White 'solid-energy,' often of tremendous size and/or complexity.• Flight, including flight at speeds beyond that of light.• Plasma bolts.• The rings can act as semi-sentient computers, including accessing the Source Book, a massive database of everything from the laws of the Source and the Corps to the history of the universe.• Time travel (One solitary power ring cannot generate enough power for time travel. Several power rings are needed to complete this feat.)• The rings are, as with other colors, still reliant on the lantern-shaped power batteries. However, the power ring that each White Lantern carries is always recharging while near the living.• Telepathic powers.• Translation of virtually all languages.• Force field generation.• Radiation• Generate "earplugs" to block out all telepathic communication and manipulation.• Render user invisible.• Put humans into a state of suspended animation• Fast healing of wounds.• Size manipulation allowing ringbearer to grow or shrink in size.• White Lanterns have the unique ability of disabaling or enhancing all other colors of the emotional spectrum except black. While in the vicinity of a Black Lantern most of the White Lantern's abilities become weakened. The constant recharging slows and can even be stopped if enough Black Lanterns are nearby.• A White Lantern can give life to the dead. Because of the impact of having the ability to revive the dead, this ability is restricted to beings who are re-animated via a Black Power Ring. This ability will drain the ring of 99% of it’s power but the newly revived person will start the recharging cycle.